


if I’m alive and well, will you be there holding my hand?

by beinmyheart



Category: Arrow (TV 2012)
Genre: Dirty Dancing References, Episode Fix-it, F/M, Hurt Felicity Smoak, Hurt/Comfort, Originally Posted on Tumblr
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-04-11
Updated: 2015-04-11
Packaged: 2018-03-22 08:01:04
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 880
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3721294
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/beinmyheart/pseuds/beinmyheart
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>3.18 AU where Felicity gets hit with the arrow instead of Ray.</p>
            </blockquote>





	if I’m alive and well, will you be there holding my hand?

**Author's Note:**

> A BIG thanks to the lovely longlivefelicitythequeen for editing this!  
> Please go check out her fics on here or Tumblr. They're golden <3

* * *

 

Starling General Hospital’s number flashes up on Oliver’s phone at the same time the news anchor reports, “Felicity Smoak, Vice President of Palmer Technologies, has been taken to the hospital with an arrow to the shoulder.

Oliver doesn’t bother to answer it though; it’ll waste precious time for him to get to her. His first reaction is to scoop up his keys and make a beeline for his bike. He’s nearly made it to the lair’s door when Diggle comes and stands in front of him, guarding the door.

“Do you think it’s wise for you to be out there when the SCPD is hunting you down?”

“Do you think I give a shit about that right now?” Oliver retorts, his voice is shaking with anger and never-ending concern. 

“Look, I know you’re worried, we all are, Oliver. But you can’t help her if you’re in jail. We need to lay low.” Diggle tries to reason.

“John, remember when we first started working together and I implied that I would put an arrow in you if I thought you had gone to the cops? I’m not implying now. I _will_ put an arrow through you if you don’t let me go.” Oliver hisses, he’s at that point where his veins are so full of rage, he’d kill 10 men just to get to her.

Diggle stares at him for half a minute, taking in the hard look on Oliver’s face and decides that caging a wild animal wouldn’t help the situation so he just steps to the side, giving Oliver access to the door.

 

➵

 

Oliver fumbles and slides, slightly knocking people as he runs, until he reaches the ER reception desk.

“Felicity Meghan Smoak, where is she?” he demands the tired looking nurse who’s on the last legs of her shift.

“Sir, are you family? That information is only for Ms. Smoak’s family.” The nurse replies with a bored tone.

The more time he’s not with Felicity, the sicker he feels. At this point he’s ready to vomit, and that’s thrown him off the edge so he snaps, “Just tell me where my girl is! I’m her emergency contact. Felicity Smoak. S-M-O-A-K.”

Oliver doesn’t even care that he’s yelled at this poor woman or called Felicity his girl; because she is his girl and always will be.

After a huff and a stern look, the nurse directs him to room 108.

As he approaches, Ray Palmer is sitting there with a sad frown, "Oliver, I’m so sor-," 

“If you don’t want to end up in the morgue, don’t say another word.” Oliver says tiredly, all the worry and guilt is catching up to him.

Ray takes the threat and silently nods. A beat passes when Ray nervously chuckles and passes Oliver a clipboard of forms, “You may want to take a look at these, I only got past her name and birthday before I got to unknown territory.” 

Oliver takes the clipboard and quietly sits next to Ray, knee nervously twitching as he absentmindedly fills out the forms. He has to actively stop himself writing ‘Felicity Queen’ numerous times because he just thought next time he would be at the hospital with Felicity was when they would be waiting on a little bundle of joy instead of Felicity’s life.

Apparently Oliver’s been staring too long at Felicity’s door because he hears Ray say, “They’re only letting family in, so I called Donna. She’s going to be on the next flight out.”

Before Oliver can reply, the doctor is before them, “So which one of you is the boyfriend?”

Oliver heart sinks as he looks down at the floor. This time he really thinks he may vomit. He wishes he could take that ownership and wear it with pride. For a split second, he thinks about bolting but a strange miracle is thrown his way. 

“This big guy is,” Ray points a thumb in Oliver’s direction, “I’ll wait out here for Donna.”

Ray shoots a knowing smile at Oliver and all he can do is gasp and send a smile of thanks in return as he follows the doctor.

 

➵

Oliver has been holding Felicity’s hand and carding his fingers through her hair for about 40 minutes before she begins to stir.

“Ol’ver?” she slurs, her voice raspy from sleep. 

“Shh. Shh. It’s me. You’re okay,” Oliver soothes, “How are you feeling?”

“Like I’m floating!” Felicity giggles.

“That’s the drugs talking, baby.” Oliver lets a breathy laugh escape.

It’s quiet for a moment as Felicity drags their intertwined hands down to place them over her heart then closes her eyes. Oliver can feel her heart beat steady and her breaths get heavier.

“I like when you call me baby,” Felicity says with a small smile, “After I take this nap, I’m going to get you to say ‘Nobody puts baby in the corner’ and we’re going to reenact the lift from ‘Dirty Dancing’ but for now, cuddles?”

Oliver can’t help but give a proper laugh, “Anything you want, baby.” He kicks off his shoes and curls up beside her – thumb stroking her lower stomach and nose nuzzling the top of her ear.

When Donna finally arrives, Oliver doesn’t even notice because he’s too busy humming ‘Time of My Life’ in Felicity’s ear.

**Author's Note:**

> Reviews and kudos make my world go round, lovely people!
> 
> Come and say hi to me on Tumblr: emmajadex1989


End file.
